


Haiku Trilogy

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Haiku, Poetry, poem, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta
Summary: This is a set of 3 haiku poems I wrote.





	Haiku Trilogy

**Sandor**

Just a little boy

Burned for the sake of cruelty

Cursed with a life scarred

 

**Sansa**

Little Bird no more

A woman grown - skin of steel

Lady of the North

 

**SanSan**

Little Bird and Hound

Love only they understand

Porcelain and scars


End file.
